batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Clayface I (The Batman)
Ethan Bennett war früher Detective beim GCPD und Partner von Ellen Yin. Als Bennett bei einem Fall den Joker verfolgt, wird er von ihm überwältigt und gefangen genommen. Yin versucht ihren Partner zu befreien, doch bei diesem Rettungsversuch atmet Bennett Gase von Jokers Pudding ein und verwandelt sich in Clayface. Biographie thumb|left|Clayface in "The Batman" Joker hat eine Art Pudding erfunden, der alles zu Pudding macht - sogar Tresortüren. Bennetts und Yins Chef, Captain Rojas, schäumt über vor Wut, weil Gotham City als die gefährlichste Stadt der ganzen Nation gilt. Er setzt Bennett unter Druck, endlich den Joker oder Batman zu fangen. Für Rojas besteht zwischen Batman und Joker kein Unterschied. Batman setzt sich auf die Fährte des Jokers. Es gelingt ihm, ein Verbrechen zu verhindern. Zur gleichen Zeit befindet sich aber auch Ethan Bennett auf der Spur des Jokers und wird Jokers Gefangener. Joker unterzieht Bennett einer Therapie, um ihn auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen. Yin schafft es, Bennett zu retten. Doch bei dem Rettungsversuch atmet Bennett Gase von Jokers Pudding ein, was bei ihm große Hustenreize auslöst. Batman konnte wieder mal entkommen, und Chief Rojas entlädt seinen ganzen Frust an Bennett, der vom Dienst suspendiert wird. Zu Hause angekommen, macht Bennett eine furchtbare Entdeckung. Ethan Bennett, der durch eine Chemikalie vom Joker in ein Schlamm-Monster verwandelt wurde, will sich an Captain Rojas rächen, der ihn immer beschimpft hat, und stets gegen die Zusammenarbeit mit Batman war. Er entführt Rojas doch Batman kann ihn befreien. Gleichzeitig trifft Yin ein. Batman und Yin ahnen, dass Bennett hinter dem Schlamm-Monster steckt. Er offenbart sich den beiden. Yin bringt ihn dazu, über seine Zukunft nachzudenken. Bleibt er auf der guten Seite, oder wechselt er auf die böse Seite? Yin stellt sich auch gegen Chief Rojas und betont, dass Gotham City Batman braucht. Und der bietet sich Yin als Partner an. Ethan Bennett, der sich jetzt Clayfcae nennt, taucht in einer anderen Gestalt unter. thumb|Ethan Bennett als Clayface Bennett, der vom Joker in Clayface verwandelt wurde, versucht sich am Joker zu rächen. Batman kann das verhindern, und es kommt zu einer Gerichtsverhandlung, bei der Bennett auf Bewährung freigelassen wird. Ärzte haben herausgefunden, dass sich seine Zellen verändern, wenn er zu Clayface mutiert, und das ist in seinem Blut nachweisbar. Wayne bietet ihm einen Job als Chef der Sicherheitsabteilung bei Wayne Industries an, den Bennett gerne annimmt. Joker bricht nachts bei Wayne Industries ein, um Kunstwerke zu stehlen. Bennett, der Nachtdienst hat, erwischt den Joker dabei, und so passiert, was nicht passieren darf: Bennett verwandelt sich in Clayface und kämpft gegen Joker. Dieser Kampf wird so verbittert geführt, dass es Batman nicht mehr gelingt, Clayface wieder zurück in Bennett zu verwandeln. Es ist Halloween in Gotham City. Die Kinder gehen von Tür zu Tür und treffen dabei auf zwei alte Damen, die ihnen eine gruselige Geschichte von Solomon Grundy erzählen, der ein Zombie aus den Sümpfen sein soll und die Arbeiter, die Gotham City errichtet haben, rächen soll, weil sie von reichen Bauherrn betrogen wurden. Und tatsächlich taucht in dieser Nacht Solomon Grundy auf. Batman heftet sich an seine Fersen und enttarnt Solomon Grundy als Clayface. Nach einem harten Zweikampf gelingt es Batman, Clayface auszutricksen. Und die Halloween-Nacht geht friedlich zu Ende. Aussehen thumb|Clayface greift an Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Auftritte * Joker macht Ernst (Rubber Face of Comedy) * Überall und jeder (Clay Face of Tragedy) * Abschied von Bennett (Meltdown) * Süßes oder Saures (Grundy's Night) * Keine Deutsche Version vorhanden (Clayfaces) Kategorie:The Batman Charaktere Kategorie:Clayface Zusammenfassung